This invention relates generally to an improved coin separator assembly and more particularly to an assembly which directs coins of a certain diametrical range into one path and directs diametrically undersized coins and underthick coins into another path.
Vending machines of the type which receive coins of different value require in some instances that some coins of different value be directed, at least initially, into the same path. Such machines also require that other coins of different value be directed into different paths. It is also desirable in most machines that underthick coins or slugs be rejected. There have been problems in devices used for this purpose in the past because of their relative complexity, and the resulting expense of manufacture. In addition, such devices have frequently presented maintenance and adjustment problems. This separator assembly overcomes these and other problems.